Workflow is generally defined as a series of tasks within an organization to produce a final outcome. In particular, workflow, as defined by the Workflow Management Coalition®, is the automation of a business process, in whole or in part, during which documents, information, or tasks are passed from one participant to another for action, according to a set of procedural rules.
Workflow management system, as defined by the Workflow Management Coalition® is a system that defines, creates, and manages the execution of workflows through the use of software, running on one or more workflow engines, which is able to interpret the process definition, interact with workflow participants and, where required, invoke the use of information technology (IT) tools and applications.
Sophisticated workgroup computing applications allow defining different workflows for different types of jobs. So, for example, in a publishing setting, a document might be automatically routed from writer to editor to proofreader to production. At each stage in the workflow, one individual or group is responsible for a specific task. Once the task is complete, the workflow software ensures that the individuals responsible for the next task are notified and receive the data they need to execute their stage of the process. Some of the common workflow systems include Flowmark® and Powerflow®.
IBM Flowmark® is a workflow management system that helps organizations to define, document, test, control, execute, and improve their business processes. Furthermore, it helps define control flow and data flow via a graphical interface, thereby avoiding writing of code. Flowmark is usually used in conjunction with Lotus Notes®.
Percussion Powerflow® is a tool for adding workflow logic to any Domino® application via a graphical interface. Powerflow also performs statistical analysis on business processes. Powerflow requires a Domino server (4.5 or above).
One of the shortcomings associated with prior art, such as IBM Flowmark and Percussion Powerflow, is the failure to provide for a simple graphical user interface for the creation of a workflow process and the failure to subsequently track and analyze the workflow process in real time. Furthermore, none of the prior art mentioned above describes a method for remote workflow management. This is a major disadvantage in today's world where network based business transactions are abound. Thus, organizations that are integrated with such prior art systems are dependent on third party systems and software to maintain a smooth workflow.
Therefore, there is a need for a workflow management system that is integrated with an easy simple-to-use graphical user interface for creating workflow processes. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that provides for network-enabled workflow management in real time.
Additionally, what is needed is a tool that allows businesses to build and maintain web enabled workflow solutions to support electronic business applications, as well as business-to-business relationships. Furthermore, it is beneficial to have an enterprise workflow tool that provides, for the first time, a clear separation between the application, the processes and the organization. The present invention provides for a well implemented, maintained and administered network-enabled workflow model that maximizes user group control, and can dynamically adapt to changes in the enterprise.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited prior art systems, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.